The power unit (which comprises an engine and a supporting casing) is secured to a boat via brackets. The upper portion of the casing is generally heated to a high temperature by the heat of exhaust gas. The brackets and the casing are connected via rubber bushings which serve as buffers for vibration. However, this method causes inconvenience in that the rubber bushings are rapidly deteriorated by the heat and thereby lower the buffering effect.
The object of the present invention is to provide a suspension means for outboard motors, wherein the engine is cooled while preventing the rubber bushings from being rapidly deteriorated. The suspension means of the present invention is characterized in that the rubber bushings are cooled by the cooling water in a water storing chamber provided in the upper portion of the casing of the power unit. The rubber bushings or structure surrounding them are preferably so disposed in the cooling water that they are wholly submerged therein but they may be only partially soaked therein.
Now, an embodiment of the present invention will be explained below with reference to the drawings.